


Daddy's Good Boy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belts, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Sam, blow jobs/deep-throating, consensual bondage/force, dom!Dean, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Sammy being a good boy for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> Dean was commando under his jeans, the denim open & pulled down just low enough on his hips for Sam to get at his cock. His lips were stretched tight around it, spit-slick & shiny as he slid up & down.
> 
> “So good, Sammy,” Dean moaned, hands tangled in the younger man’s hair. Sam looked up from where he knelt in front of his big brother, long lashes almost making him look shy & innocent.
> 
> Sam gagged slightly as Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat & he pulled back, bringing up a big hand to stroke the base.
> 
> “I know you can go deeper than that,” Dean growled, giving a sharp tug to Sam’s hair. The younger man pulled off entirely & grinned.
> 
> “Oh yeah? Maybe you need to make me take it.” Sam licked his lips, the shine of precum wiped away on his tongue. Dean jerked Sam’s head back with the grip on his hair before lightly smacking his face.

Dean was commando under his jeans, the denim open & pulled down just low enough on his hips for Sam to get at his cock. His lips were stretched tight around it, spit-slick & shiny as he slid up & down.

“So good, Sammy,” Dean moaned, hands tangled in the younger man’s hair. Sam looked up from where he knelt in front of his big brother, long lashes almost making him look shy & innocent.

Sam gagged slightly as Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat & he pulled back, bringing up a big hand to stroke the base.

“I know you can go deeper than that,” Dean growled, giving a sharp tug to Sam’s hair. The younger man pulled off entirely & grinned.

“Oh yeah? Maybe you need to make me take it.” Sam licked his lips, the shine of precum wiped away on his tongue. Dean jerked Sam’s head back with the grip on his hair before lightly smacking his face.

“That what you want, bitch? Want Daddy to make you take his cock?” Sam nodded, breath tight through his nose as Dean grabbed his jaw, pressure from his thumb & fingers forcing it open.

“Fuck yes,” Sam managed to get out, tongue visibly working to form the words in his wide open mouth. Dean pulled Sam forward, sliding his cock over Sam’s lips.

“Take it, baby boy,” Dean ordered. He slowly fed Sam every inch of his cock, feeling the younger man’s throat flutter as he worked to control his gag reflex. Dean released Sam’s jaw & reached down to hold his throat, feeling the hard line of his cock inside it.

“I said take it,” Dean repeated, voice heavy & dark as Sam started to bob his head.

Dean let go of Sam’s hair & pulled the wide leather belt from the loops of his jeans, snapping it a little to make Sammy shiver. The younger man’s eyes were wide, leaking tears as spit ran down his chin.

Dean grabbed both ends of the belt, wrapping them around his hands to shorten the length before looping it around the back of Sam’s head at the base of his skull, using the belt to pull Sam down further on his cock until his nose was pressed against the jut of Dean’s pelvic bone.

“Suck harder, Sam. Drink it all up like a good boy.” Dean pumped his hips, allowing Sam only a few inches of leeway with the belt as he chased his pleasure. It was only a few moments later that he spilled hot, salty streaks down Sam’s throat.

“Such a good boy for me, Sammy.” Dean’s praise was breathy as he leaned heavily against the wall. He let Sam pull off, but kept him close with the belt.

“Please, De…” Sam’s voice was wrecked, his jaw sore, but none of that mattered in comparison to the flush of arousal from Dean’s praise & the heat of desire coming from his own cock. Sam inched forward, all but humping Dean’s leg with his need.

“Strip & get on the bed, baby boy.” Sam quickly followed orders, kneeling on the mattress, while Dean grabbed a chair & put it near the bed. Sam watched through hooded eyes as Dean moved, his limbs loose from cumming so hard just recently.

“Fuck, De,” Sam groaned, reaching out to touch him when he got close enough. The sight of Dean’s cock, still wet with his spit & hanging limp outside his open jeans looked obscene & hot as hell.

“Face down, ass up, baby boy.” Dean traced a loop of the belt under Sam’s chin. The young man turned around & rested his forehead on the mattress. Dean easily manhandled him, pulling him back so that he was kneeling closer to the foot of the bed. Sam groaned as Dean lightly slapped his ass with the belt, just enough to send shivers racing up his spine.

“Hands behind your back, Sam.” When Sam obeyed, Dean looped the belt around his wrists & forearms until his arms were restrained. He ended with the buckle dangling down against his lower back, the cool metal barely touching the top of his ass. It jangled every time Sam moved.

“You are fucking perfect, Sammy,” Dean whispered, tracing his hands across Sam’s ass.

“Please…” Sam mewled. Dean cracked a hand down, leaving a red handprint on the smooth flesh.

“Please what, baby boy?” When Sam didn’t answer, Dean slapped again, leaving a matching red hand on the other cheek. Each smack was followed by the sound of the buckle jangling.

“Please, Daddy,” Sam begged. Dean massaged Sam’s ass, down his thighs, ending with a firm grip on both ankles. Dean sat in the chair & moved his grip up to the back of Sam’s knees, holding his legs still as he leaned in to nip a bruise at the crease of Sam’s thigh.

“Don’t you worry, baby boy,” Dean said as he reached up to palm Sam’s ass, pulling them apart to lick at Sam’s hole. The younger man groaned in pleasure. “Daddy’s gonna take good care of his good boy.”

END

 


End file.
